Candado
by Mocrak
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Y ahora, ahí sentados, como muchas otras veces en que su corazón se desbordaba, Bill deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, como si se acabara la pila de un gran reloj.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los hechos en este fic no son reales, fueron maquinados por mi enferma mente [la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo)]. Cualquier parecido de los hechos en la realidad con estos personajes que no son míos sino de su propia propiedad (?), es mera coincidencia

**Candado**

Se quedó mirando fijamente aquello. Uno de ellos en particular, con un llamativo beso rosa en el centro blanco le resultaba bastante peculiar. Su estómago dio un brinco agradable y sonrió.

Esa podría ser una buena forma de disculparse. Una perfecta forma de pedirle perdón por haber asistido a aquello con tanto gusto.

Tom sabía que él no podía negarse, que era un compromiso que tenía que cumplir. Bien que no era la clase de cosas que a su hermano le gustaba hacer, por eso no había reprochado cuando, antes siquiera de terminar de preguntarle, se negó rotundamente a acompañarle. Aunque no había insistido demasiado de cualquier forma. Quizá de haberlo hecho, Tom habría cedido, o hasta le habría obligado a llevarlo con él en alguna otra situación. Pero 'la moda' no era pasión de Tom, era sólo suya; aun cuando a su hermano no le gustara en absoluto el hecho de pensar en el hombre que tenía en ese instante a su lado, intentando familiarizar y profundizar con él.

Era un hombre agradable. Quizá un tanto pretensioso, pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Un hombre admirable, y la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común a alguien más seguramente le habrían parecido incluso aterradora.

Sin embargo, entre los gustos y coincidencias, a las vivencias y realidades, existe una gran diferencia y distancia, que se notan, por mucho que parecieran opacarse unas a las otras. Aquel hombre no era ni mucho menos su alma gemela, ni tampoco siquiera en sueños, su hermano perdido. Porque Bill había entendido que tu alma gemela no es aquella con quien tienes todo en común. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro como parecía que aquel hombre comenzaba a pensar.

Era extraño de huevos que tuvieran tanto en común. Pero eran sólo jugadas de la vida; siempre hay personas que tienen trayectos parecidos de vida y pueden o no encontrarse. Eso no significa que tengan una conexión sobre humana. No como la que él conocía como la palma de su mano.

Aquella que le decía que Tom se estaría recriminando interna y sutilmente por no estar con él en aquel momento. Y se ponía ansioso a ratos por no tenerlo a su lado, a él, su hermano pero sí a un hombre que de cuando en cuando y con precaución, se le acercaba demasiado.

Deseaba que todo aquello se apresurara para estar pronto al lado de aquel que compartía su ansiedad.

Porque podía sentirlo suave golpeando su pecho y carcomiendo su cerebro.

Miró el candado de nuevo y volvió a sonreír con discreción y un poco más. Como si realmente estuviese prestando atención a lo que el hombre le decía.

A Tom le gustaría verlo y reírse un rato por semejante cursilería. Un puente que une a los amantes, cuyo arroyo guarda las llaves intocables de sus corazones unidos por siempre, sellados con un candado.

Ellos no necesitaban un candado, estaba de más tener o querer una prueba sólida. Sería un capricho más de los suyos.

Volvió a sonreír para sí mientras continuaban su trayecto. No habría cámaras o itinerarios para ellos.

Por eso quiso llegar corriendo y saltar sobre la cama para despertarle, pero entró despacio y le tocó con suavidad el hombro, aumentando la fuerza y rapidez de sus movimientos sobre este mientras le miraba el de hacer que aún seguía dormido.

Sabía que él estaba consciente de que se encontraba hincado a su lado.

Abrió los ojos mirándolo mal.

– Tom…

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bill? Quítate eso y metete a la cama de una vez.

–No es "eso", es mi ropa. –le golpeó leve en el hombro

–Como quieras, Bill, ya duerme. –se acomodó para darle de nuevo la espalda.

–No, Tom, levántate, quiero que vengas conmigo.

– ¿Qué? –Había captado su atención. Punto a favor.

–Encontré algo genial, tienes que venir conmigo. –la ansiedad de nuevo creciendo en su pecho. Aquella excitación a causa del anticipo.

–Pero, Bill, ya estoy… ¡Arg! Déjame vestirme. -¡Sí! ¡Victoria! Tom se incorporó en la cama entre gruñidos. A regañadientes comenzó a vestirse como cualquier cosa, colocándose el primer abrigo que encontró.

La noche era fría, pero Bill no dijo nada. Él ya ni siquiera la sentía. Le bastaba estar a su lado para elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo a una cálida y agradable, por muy gélido que todo fuese.

– ¡Vamos, Tom! –le apremió desde la puerta de la habitación. Ya quería ver la expresión de su cara cuando viera para lo que le había levantado. Se enojaría tanto.

–Cállate, aún tengo sueño… -le dijo al verle reír cuando casi se cae por intentar ponerse el enorme zapato. Estuvo tentado a arrojárselo por la cabeza.

No avisaron a nadie. Bill tomó un auto e hiso que Tom se sentara donde el copiloto, intentando acurrucarse en sí mismo.

–Abre el cajoncillo. –le dijo una vez que hubieron llegado. Tom le miró raro pero igual lo hiso. La sonrisa en el rostro de Bill era sospechosa.

–… ¿Un candado?

– Tráelo. –se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente. – ¡Vamos, Tom, tienes que ver esto! –señaló hacia la reja, llena de variados candados.

Tom reparó en aquel blanco, como él la primera vez que los miró detenidamente, después miró el candado en su mano, completamente nuevo, cerrado pero con la llave dispuesta para abrir la cerradura. Y miró a su hermano de golpe y una cara llena de variaciones extrañas.

– ¿¡Para esto me despertaste? Eres un idiota, Bill. –Se rió. Se rió mientras se acercaba a él como solía hacerlo, para golpearle el hombro y abrazarlo entre juegos bruscos.

Todo el día sin haberlo tocado. Quería lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Estrujarlo y que volvieran a ser uno mismo como en el principio de su existencia.

Si no fuesen quienes eran, le hubiese gustado dormir a su lado en aquel puente, sentados y tomados de las manos, con sus dedos entrelazados como estaban ahora, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, y no despertar hasta que les golpeara el sol de la mañana.

– Eres tan tonto, Bill. –le empujó con el brazo. Se habían estado riendo, bromeando y jugando por largo rato.

Y ahora, ahí sentados, como muchas otras veces en que su corazón se desbordaba, Bill deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, como si se acabara la pila de un gran reloj. Que se detuviera y le dejara vivir así, para siempre al lado de la persona que debía vivir para siempre, desde el principio hasta el final de los tiempos a su lado. Su complemento. Aquello que le faltaba para ser un solo ente perfecto, pero que si se uniera a él, estaría tan solo que no podría vivir.

–Cállate y ábrelo de una vez.

"Click" hiso la cerradura al ceder, y los dos sonrieron sin querer.

Tom lo colocó entre algunos de los orificios de la reja, y sintió las manos de Bill cerrarse sobre las suyas para sellar de nuevo el candado, juntos, con otro casi inaudible "click".

La noche era fría, pero ellos no la sentían.

Era silenciosa, y pudieron escuchar perfectamente el "plop" de la llave al caer.


End file.
